Now a days, there are several systems and techniques to cool or freeze packaged beverages, food and similarly all packaged objects. Among those ones, the most renown one is the standard refrigerators. The refrigerators, which belongs to preceding systems of cooling and freezing are for general use and inefficient. Another cooling technique is to immerse bottles in an envelope which is in a cooling liquid.
On the process of immersing in a cooling liquid and rotating, the product (bottles, cans etc.) is damped, and needs to be wiped and dried by the user. The fact that the liquid that is used in generally water, makes the process slow and not preferred in the industry.
On another process instead of water, anti-freeze is used as a cooling liquid which in is an envelope immersed. The product is placed in that envelope to be kept dry. However, because of the immobility of the envelope cooling process is not fast enough for the packaged liquids.
The fact that the refrigerators and deep freezers are designed for general purpose and not specifically cool or freeze down packaged liquids, which are highly low in terms of efficiency. In an average refrigerator, it takes 4 hours to cool down 1 packaged drink of 500 ml, from 24 degrees Celsius to 4 degrees Celsius. In a deep freezer same process takes about 50 minutes. Moreover, refrigerators and deep freezers are turned on all 24 hours of the day. That increases cost of electricity for the users.
The invention that uses currently known techniques and is stated in the document TR 2006/02045; is about a rapid cooling system and mechanics. However, in that document the orbital shake method is not stated. Unlike the orbital shake method, the method described in that document, cannot provide a homogeneous cooling. The reason of the homogeneous cooling provided by the orbital shake method is that the liquid is forced to move by the inner surface of package creating a vortex. Again, this method is absent in the document TR 2006/02045.
Moreover, on the method stated in the document TR 2006/02045, there is no envelope to place the bottles in.
In other patent documents using the currently known technique of placing the product in an envelope immersed in a cooling liquid, anti-freeze is used instead of water. But there is no motion mechanism. Because of that the method is neither fast enough nor homogeneously cools down the product.
Using the technique with the orbital/Shake method, it can cool down a packaged (plastic, can and glass bottles) liquids from 24 degrees Celsius to 4 degrees Celsius under 2 minutes. While the refrigerators and deep freezers requires to be turned on 24 hours of the day, it is sufficient to switch on the instant cooler/freezer only 15 minutes before using it.
Looking at currently known techniques, it cannot find one that has the specifications of the instant cooler/freezer with orbital shake technique.